Spider8ites
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Vriska happens upon Terezi's secret, and exploits it. Blackrom. Minor blood warning.


There are some nights where Terezi doesn't go down without a fight. You absolutely adore those nights, even if you know that in the morning when you slump into the bath, you'll find fresh bruises everywhere and those tell-tale bite marks that nobody will believe came from anyone but her. But you don't mind, because you always make sure that anything Terezi does to you is repaid eightfold.

Other nights, she simply doesn't feel like fighting. Those aren't too shabby either, because you get the chance to assert your unchallenged dominance over your kismesis. It's so much easier to pin her against the wall and fuck her senseless while she spites you with token struggles and taunts you into fucking her harder. You suspect that deep down, she absolutely adores having to work for her blueberry fix, and her oral fixation never ceases to benefit you very, very well.

You assume it's going to be the rough and intense sort of night, where you try to one-up each other and end up lying in a bruised, sticky slump together, sleeping cuddled up together in an embarrassingly pale display for such a destined rivalry. All signs point to it, given the fresh bit of her blood on your fingernails from raking down her back, and the fact that when she finally pulls her cane away, you can see the imprint of the handle in your thigh. You both stop, focusing on the faintly blue imprint in your skin of the dragon head, and before you can get over it you hear that awful, raspy laughter that you hatelove so much.

Terezi: H4H4H4H4H4H4

Terezi: TH3 3V1D3NC3 S4YS TH4T 1 H4V3 WON TH1S N1GHT

Terezi: 4R3 YOU R43DY TO H43R YOUR S3NT3NC3?

Vriska: I don't think so, 8itch!

She taunts you with the bottom tip of her cane, waving it in front of you, and in a moment of impulse you grab the blind girl's walking stick, pulling her down to the floor. She's light and wiry, so she doesn't take much effort to get, and she falls flat onto her front beside you, hissing and flailing. Her cane, which you'd intended to do things to her with, ends up flung across the room, and you really don't have time to run and get it before she pulls herself up. Instead, you act on impulse, throwing yourself atop her and using the only thing you have to your advantage against her in that position, your teeth.

Biting isn't really your thing. You love when it happens to you, but you don't really have the oral fixation your kismesis has. There are other things you prefer doing more, but something comes over you, and the back of her neck looks so inviting. You sink your fangs into her with one quick motion, and you're shocked when she goes absolutely still beneath you. No struggling, no slow reaction. She lies absolutely stiff, frozen in place and only a hoarse groan passing through her lips.

It amazes you how quickly the fight leaves her, but instead of letting her recover, you push some hair away from her neck, finding a nice spot to clamp down onto again. You expect her to lash out this time, to begin kicking and screaming, but instead she leans up into you in a way that screams desperate and hungry, and you realize that you've tapped into something marvellous. Being the fabulous bitch Vriska Serket, there is only one way to proceed.

Vriska: Oh, what's this?

Vriska: I didn't think my spider8ites were venomous, 8ut here you are paralysed 8eneath me.

Vriska: Unless you just like it.

Proper Vriska procedure is to taunt any troll unfortunate enough to be snared in your web, and nobody has ever been quite as stuck as Terezi is now. The fact it seems almost voluntary, that you just tripped over her weak spot and she has no qualms about letting you exploit it, means you have to cherish every second of this wonderful accident.

You roll her onto her stomach and sink back down, expecting some token resistance but finding none as you descend upon her and this time bite down into her neck like a rainbow drinker. It's the way she always gets you, and it's such sweet revenge to turn it around onto her for once. You don't bite hard enough to pierce the skin, but the way she tenses up and digs her fingernails into your sides makes you want to rather badly. Her actions don't appear to be out of the usual pitch malice of a night spent blackroming, but instead out of an eager need to drive you further and beckon your teeth as deep as they'll go.

Terezi: YOU C4NT B1T3 FOR SH1T

Terezi: 1 M1GHT 4S W3LL RUB SC4L3M4T3S 4G41NST MY N3CK

The fact she's taunting you in return is painfully obvious, and normally you'd want to stay above that, but if she's really begging you to hurt her, you see absolutely no reason not to indulge her as thoroughly as you can. Your hands grab her wrists and pin them down off to the sides. She isn't struggling enough to justify it, but just because she's surrendering herself to you doesn't mean you're going to be gentle with her. Quite the opposite, in fact; you're going to make sure she knows who's in control.

Once you do have her pinned down, she starts to writhe and struggle, but her token resistance is already for nothing, and you suspect it's just to get you worked up more. It's certainly working, as your bulge strains against your panties, begging to be let out so you can fuck your blind rival until she's tasting stars. While you'd love to sink your tentacle into her, there's something that needs to be tended to first, so she can earn your cock once you've finished with her neck. Which you really should get on with.

The struggles die as your jaw snaps shut and you bite into her neck hard enough that she screams, and for a second you aren't sure if it's because she likes it or not because this is the first time in ages where she's been given what she wanted and replies with anything other than that grating laugh she always does. The way she grinds her ass back against you as you pull up a little, your teeth still embedded in her, gives you the confirmation you need to continue. Of course, 'continue' happens on your own terms, so you decide to give her another bite and pull before moving on, just to hear her moan in blissful pain once again.

Vriska: I'm sorry, can you repeat that?

Vriska: I 8elieve you were insulting my a8ility to 8ite you, and that can't possi8ly have 8een right, 8ecause it sounds like you can't get enough.

Terezi: F1NE 1 GU3SS YOU 4R3 PR3TTY OK4Y 4T TH1S

Vriska: It's unwise to taunt a spider while stuck in its we8, you know.

Vriska: Now, we're going to try this again, 8ecause you're not getting any more until you stop pretending you're anything less than prey snared in my we8.

Your threats would probably carry a little more weight if your hands weren't already at your waist, getting your panties down. Your tentacle gladly slithers against your kismesis's bare ass, throbbing in excitement as it finds the warm flesh of another, which is all it's wanted this whole time. Your mind is so distracted by the drops of teal blood you just drew, which fill your mouth with an odd but not entirely unpleasant flavour, that you don't realize how badly you're undermining your own threats, and the fact that whether you realize it or not you're going to fuck her regardless of her cooperation.

The other side of her neck remains unmarred, and that's where you go to next, sliding the tips of your fangs along her grey skin. She sucks in a deep breath, and you can feel her chest expanding as it pushes down to the bed and presses her up against you a little tighter. Her anticipation thrills you; she's never shown how much she wants you in quite this submissive a way before. Even when she doesn't struggle, there's defiance just for the sake of it, but this time there's only her words, and even they aren't doing a very good job. You poise your teeth against her neck, just about ready to bite, but refusing to budge. Despite your bulge's writhing, intend to make her beg for it.

With your teeth and lips flush to her neck, you count her heartbeats. Her pulse is quick from the tension, only having slowed a little after your earlier struggle, and feeling the vein throb against your impending bite only clouds your mind further, makes you wonder who wants it more. Your mind sorts her pulse into groups of eight, naturally, and as you count up, you wonder if she's doing it intentionally. You have to admit, nothing could get you hotter than going exactly sixty four beats. The same way that you've written out 413 into her nook with your tongue and heard her go absolutely mad. You're in total denial about how that makes you such huge nerds.

Terezi: OK4Y F1N3

Fifty six. She conceded at exactly fifty six beats. Seven sets of eight.

You don't even listen to hear her beg more, because you're seeing spades now. There is no way you're going to let fucking with you go unpunished. You dig your teeth in harder than you ever have, not caring how hard you break the skin, because you want her to hurt. Your hips jerk forward, and in time with your teeth, your cock buries itself into her ass. Her raspy scream is the sweetest thing you've ever heard; you're fairly certain it was supposed to come out as words, but only a few sparse syllables manage to make their way through. "Yes" is one that you manage to make out, but you may be mentally filling in some blanks there.

After a few thrusts, you decide to pull out of her, and you can hear her sigh as the tentacle withdraws. Your hands grab her shoulders, and you quickly roll her onto her back. Her light frame makes the task trivial, and soon enough you're back against the warmth of her body, the entire front half of her neck now yours to wreak the same havoc on. You dig in, this time her jaw up against your cheek as you take your vengeance for every time her oral fixation has left your neck covered in bite marks.

Her bulge writhes against your stomach, just as eager and hungry as yours, but not in a position to get any relief as you bury yourself to the hilt inside of her ass again and again. Another little subtle thing about your control over her that sweetens your smile against her neck as you nibble on it. Her fingers rake down your back again, but this time it isn't actively rebellious, and she doesn't try as hard as she usually does to break the skin. They remain low on your back, and the nails don't so much rake as dig, urging you down with each upward push, begging you to slam down into her sooner and harder than you intend to.

She isn't ever this admittedly into what you're doing, even when you vacillate red for an evening. She's asking you for more through ragged breaths, and for once she isn't being sarcastic or mocking your ability to fuck her properly by following up, "More," with, "No really give me more this is pathetic, stop holding out on me." Pure, eager begging. For the evening, you have her in your web and she isn't even struggling. She wants you to devour her, and you see little reason not to indulge her rather thoroughly.

Her legs wrap around your waist as you fuck her relentlessly. Your hips move as quickly as they can manage, your cock squirming around inside of her, seeking her warmth deeper. Its wriggling slowly opens her up a little more, but the way that her muscles clench down on you keeps her divinely tight. Her tentacle seems to appreciate it, given the way it drips teal onto her stomach as it writhes between you, thriving on your combined heat. Each time you dig in for a particularly hard bite, you feel it throb, and the excitement that gives you always makes you slam in just a little harder than intended.

Terezi: FUCK

Terezi: FUCK FUCK FUCK

Three more fucks leave her lips in quick succession, and your chest tightens with anticipation. You worry she's doing it again, and you nearly pull away from her, furious at the fact she can surrender herself fully to you and then still try to defy you. She can remain trickling blood from the neck and fucked just to the verge of orgasm for all you care.

Just as you're about to withdraw, she says it one last time, and instead of strutting off like a hot bitch in charge, you cum right then and there. Her appeasement of your massive inner dork is too much to bear, and your climax crashes into you completely without warning. You clamp down one last time on her, holding your teeth into her neck as you loose your load of cerulean up her ass. She hisses and writhes beneath you in total bliss, and only a second later comes the flood of teal that gets all over both of your stomachs as it flops about and sprays with little regard for decency or the mess it'll make.

You relate to that, in a strange way.

Exhausted, you slump down against her for a moment, needing to gather yourself. Your teeth release her neck and both of you let out a heavy sigh of relief. You're both sticky and tired, and you finally take a second to realize how many small cuts you've given your kismesis's neck that trickle blood onto your nice sheets. There'll be hell to clean up come the morning, but for the moment, there's something about having Terezi beneath you, fresh off of being dominated and shown who the better rival is, breathing as her angry, "fuck me harder" grasp turns more tender, that makes everything seem right.

You pull out of her, letting your genetic material leak out of her thoroughly fucked ass, and slump down beside her. She's already clumsily getting the blankets that have been kicked to the foot of the bed and pulling them up onto the both of you. You hate how readily you nestle up next to her like you did when you were younger and flirted with moiraillegiance, back when things were simpler between you two. Your kismesissitude is natural and very, very fulfilling, but it's those moments of red and pink after you're done brutalizing each other that always make things click for you.


End file.
